


Late night hot chocolate

by dweebia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I really don't know what to put here to be honest, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, it doesn't go into it too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweebia/pseuds/dweebia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dave wanted was a hot chocolate but he ended up having to remember his past in the weirdest way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two and putting them out. So They might be acting a bit of out character. I hope they aren't too much out of character if they are,I'm sorry. I hope none of the spelling or wording is wrong too.

Dave couldn’t sleep. He looked at the clock to find it was only 4 am. He heard Dirk go to bed about 2 hours ago. He just stared the ceiling like he normally did until he fell asleep. His throat was dry. He sat up and thought he might as well get some water down him. He got up and straighten out his shirt a bit before making his way to the door. His room still hasn’t been done up since they finished the game. It was about time he changed it around a little but every time he thought about going through everything, it just sent him back to that zone again. He shakes the thought from his mind. He opened the door and walked towards the kitchen. He looked to see the hot chocolate container out.

“Oh sweet!” He thought smiling a little before going back to his poker face. He opened the fridge to get the milk but he stopped. No swords came out. It was filled with food and it had been for weeks. He couldn’t move. Dave quickly bit his lip. He wanted to stop any tears that were threatening to come out. He didn’t know why he was reacting like this. The fridge has been full of just food for months.

He sat on the floor and stared up at the mountain of food left in the fridge. He tried to wipe the tears away before they started to fall but wasn’t that fast. He kept on hearing someone breathe heavy. He tried to look around but couldn’t. He realised that it was him who was breathing heavily. He put a hand to his chest hoping it would calm him somehow. His hands were shaking like mad but he wasn’t even cold.

There was some sort of ringing noise in his ears that wouldn’t stop. He tried to cover his ears to make it stop but it wouldn’t. His eyes were filled with tears that just wouldn’t stop. He just wanted everything to stop right now. He heard some humming. He wasn’t humming.

“Dave” He heard someone say. “I need you take a deep breath, can you do that for me?” They said calmly to him. He couldn’t understand how calm this voice could be with this stupid ringing going on and on. He quickly shakes his head and tried to cover it with his arms.

“Come on, Dave. I know you can do it” the voice said again to him. Then started to hum a little song. Dave took a deep breath. The humming stopped once more.

“Ok, another,” the voice said. Dave took another and another once the humming started. He tried to keep in line with the humming. The ringing started to stop. He started to rub the tears from his eyes. In his view, he could see Dirk sat next to him.

“D-dirk” his voice sounded so scratchy. Dirk just gave him a small smile.

“Hey,” Dirk said.

“Feeling better?” He asked. Dave didn’t really have an answer for him. He just looked at the Fridge.

“I’m going to be ok” Dave muttered. Dirk stood up and Dave quickly moved his head to look at Dirk. He didn’t want to be alone. Dirk moved towards the fridge and pull out the milk.

“I’m feeling Hot chocolate, want one?” Dirk asked him. Dave knew he really didn’t like hot chocolate. It was a bit too sweet for his taste. Dave gave a soft smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Dave stood up. His legs felt weak so he quickly leds against the kitchen counter. He watched as Dirk started making the hot chocolate. He finished with the milk and put it on the side so he started to heat up the milk in the jug. Dave grabbed the milk and quickly put it in the fridge. He didn’t spend too long looking at the fridge but he did quickly grab the whipped cream.

Dirk was finally done and pass Daves cup to him. Dirk watched as Dave drowned his cup in whipped cream. It was pretty sickly but if it made him smile then it was good for Dirk.

Dave looks like he was getting more colour in his face. Dirk smiled. He was wondering if he should text Karkat and tell him about this. Dirk knew Dave wouldn’t really tell Karkat until a couple weeks past because he wouldn’t want him to worry. Dirk knew he would have to be the bad guy and message Karkat in the morning about it. Dirk was brought back to earth when Dave put his cup down.

“That was good” Dave smiled at Dirk. Dave’s hand was still shaking a little bit. Dirk knew there was like 90% chance that Dave would want to talk about what happened in a bit.

“It’s cold tonight,” Dirk said taking a sip from his cup and tried not to pull a face at the sweetest. Dave just hummed.“want to get your blanket and sleep in my bed so we have double the heat,” Dirk asked knowing Dave will most likely agree. Dave slowly nodded his head. Dirk put his cup down as Dave finished his. Dirk went to walk away but Dave didn’t follow. Dirk paused and turn to look at Dave.

“That wasn’t cool,” Dave said looking everywhere but dirk. “What happened earlier I mean. Sorry” Dave stayed in silence.

“It’s okay” Dirk just said. They entered an awkward silence. Dirk did a small countdown in his head. He knew Dave was going to end his silence soon.

“I don’t know what happened. I just saw the fridge and saw food. Oh god, you don’t think this is going to happen every time I see a full fridge. That I’m just going to have this horrible flashback. I will never go near a fridge again. Our love isn’t allowed that even the gods have put a curse that I will go into a panic when I see the full fridge. Mine and The fridge fated love isn’t meant-“Dave stopped and went a bit red. He really needed to stop rambling on.

“To be?” Dirk finished Dave story. Dave gave him a small smile.

“It was a panic attack,” Dirk told him. “People get them. Sometimes it’s just because of stress or anxiety. I guess your mind just had enough?” Dirk looked at Dave who was listening.

“We'll find a way to help it,” Dirk said firmly. Dave just kept a small smile on his face.

“I’m really lucky to know you, Dirk,” Dave said as he walked passed him into Dirk’s bedroom.

Dirk couldn’t help but think that he was the one lucky to even know Dave. Dirk walked into Dave’s bedroom to get his blanket. He made it back to his room. Dave already was taking half his bed up. Dirk was pretty sure he already fell asleep. Hot chocolate just really made Dave sleepy for some reason. Dirk place the blanket on Dave before going to his notebook to make a quick note to look up more about panic attacks. Dirk got into bed. He turns his back towards Dave. He closes his eyes.

“Do you think Spongebob has a sponge Dick?” Dave muttered. Dirk sighed. He was in for one sleepless night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
